jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Fun Stories
These are stories that focus on The Justice Guardians during their vacation at their summer house island. Story 1: Beach Fun *Aqua: *smiles and takes out a bottle of sunscreen* Oh Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Huh? *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Can you put sunscreen on my back please? *Jeffrey: *blushes* Uh, okay. *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Thank you, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles and starts rubbing sunscreen on Aqua's back* *Aqua: *seductively* Such firm hands. *Jeffrey: *smiles as he rubs her back* *Aqua: *seductively* What a man. *Jeffrey: *chuckles as he rubs* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Am I hot enough for you? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Very hot. *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* That's what I wanted to hear. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *relaxes and waits 'til Jeffrey finishes* *Jeffrey: *smiles as he rubs* So beautiful. *Aqua: *seductively* And attractive? *Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* Yeah. Sexy too. *Aqua: *seductively* Ooooooh yeah, big boy! *kisses him on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses her back on the lips* Story 2: Movie Night at the Beach *Jaden: *smiles* Who's up for a movie night?! *(The team cheered excitedly) *Baby Lily: *smiles* What awe we gonna watch?!? *Jeffrey: JARVIS gave me a suggestion. *shows a DVD of Finding Nemo* *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *JARVIS Mark II: Shall I prepare the movie theater room? *Jeffrey: Not tonight, JARVIS. This time, why don't we try something special? Like...watching it outside? *May: Outside? *Jeffrey: Yeah. Like those drive-thru theaters. *Aqua: *smiles* I wouldn't mind it. It's a warm beautiful day outside. *Xion: *smiles* Sounds like a plan. *Jaden: *Smiles* Let's head outside everyone. *(The team heads outside and sets up everything they need for their movie night) *SNAX: Good evening your highnesses. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hello, SNAX. *Jesse: ...! SNAX?! You're here, buddy?! *Jeffrey: I brought him over here from the estate. *Alexis: *smiles* I'm glad you did. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Like i said, it's always best to plan ahead. *Twilight: *smiles* Perfect. We've got enough chairs out here for the movie. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Alexis takes her seat with Baby Lily in her arms) *Baby Lily: *smiles as she cuddles in Alexis' arms* Story 3: Yachtweiler *Jaden: *polishes the Yachtweiler and smiles* This baby's as amazing as the ElementalMobile is. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I know. *Aqua: You wanna tell him now? *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. *Jaden: What's going on? *Jeffrey: I've been thinking about doing some upgrades to the Yachtweiler. Think i should go for it? *Jaden: *smiles* Wow!!! Really?!? Just like with the ElementalMobile?!? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah! *Jaden: *Smiles* Than what's stopping you?! It's your boat too. *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. *Jaden: *smiles* So what did you have in mind? *Jeffrey: For starters, i thought of giving it a submarine mode. *Jaden: *smiles* Wow! That sounds awesome!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, bro. *Jaden: *smiles* Good luck on the upgrades. *Jeffrey: Okay. *Aqua: *Smiles* You can do it, dear. You're the smartest guy I've ever known. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I know, honey. *(Inside the Summer Home's Lab) *Jeffrey: *writing the blueprints* *Xion: *enters the lab* Daddy? Are you in here? *Jeffrey: Yes, sweetie! *Xion: *smiles and approaches him* There you are. I heard you're working on something, daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. I'm making plans for upgrades to the Yachtweiler. *Xion: *smiles* Can I help, daddy?! Pretty please?! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Of course you can. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, daddy!!! Thank you!!! *kisses Jeffrey on the cheek* *Jeffrey: *hugs her* You're welcome. *Xion: Now let's see here... *looks at the blueprints* *Jeffrey: Did i miss anything? *Xion: *looking* ....... Shouldn't there be a periscope? *Jeffrey: Oh! *writes the periscope down* Oops. *Xion: *smiles* It's okay. It's just we'll want to see what's on the surface of the water. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Right. Thanks. *Xion: *resumes looking at the blueprints* *Jeffrey: Now let's see... *(The cubs come in) *Tammy: Xion? *Xion: *smiles* Hey, guys. *DJ: So this is where you are. *Xion: I'm helping Daddy with a new invention. *Snowflake: Cool! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you. Story 4: * Story 5: Mermaid Fun *Aqua: *yawns and wakes up* Whew..... Gosh... It's awfully humid today... *Jeffrey: *wakes up* Hm? *Aqua: *smiles* Oh! Morning, dear. *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Morning, hon. *kisses her back on the lips* *Aqua: *wipes her forehead* Phew. JARVIS? What's the temperature today? *JARVIS Mark II: I'm afraid it's about 93 degrees today. *Aqua: 93?!? Oh my gosh is it gonna be hot today!!! *Jeffrey: I'd better get the swimming pool ready. *Aqua: Hm.... *smiles* This would be a perfect day for me to be in my mermaid form! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Great idea, honey. *(Aqua smiles and turns into her mermaid form) *Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* How do I look? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You look so beautiful. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Thank you, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Better go wake up the others now. *Jeffrey: Right. *Mermaid-Aqua: *"swims" to Baby Lily and Midna's room* *(Midna was awake when Mermaid-Aqua arrived) *Midna: *yawns* Morning, Aqua. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Morning, Midna. *approaches Baby Lily in her crib* *Baby Lily: *wakes up and yawns* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Morning, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Morwing, Aunt Aqua! *Mermaid-Aqua: *picks up Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *giggles and pokes her finger in Mermaid-Aqua's belly button* Beep! *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles and smiles* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Midna: Whew. It's really cooking today. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* That's why I'm a mermaid today. *Baby Lily: *coos happily, then pokes her finger in Mermaid-Aqua's belly button again* Beep beep! *Mermaid-Aqua: *laughs a bit and smiles* Silly Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *starts "swimming" to the kitchen with Baby Lily in her arms* *Midna: *smiles as she follows Mermaid-Aqua* So what's the plan today? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* I'd say it's finding ways to stay cool in the heat of the sun. *(Xion and the cubs appear out of her room) *Xion: Morning, mommy. Morning, Lily. Morning, Midna. *DJ: *pants a bit* Man it's blazing today! *Snowflake: No kidding. *Tammy: I'll have my ice-breathe ready. *Xion: That's good. As for me... *turns into her mermaid form* *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* I knew you'd like that. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Smart thinking, my little Princess. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *?????: Welcome to the club! *(Alexis arrives in her mermaid form too!) *Baby Lily: *gasps and smiles widely* Mommy!!! *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles* Hello, my little baby. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Jaden: *walks in and smiles* JARVIS told us about the weather today, so Alexis prepared herself. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Perfect. *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles* Now let's all go get something to eat. *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* *(Everyone arrives in the kitchen) *DJ: *smiles* I'm starving. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* I'm on it! *gently puts Baby Lily in her high chair* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles and sits next to Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Mermaid-Alexis: *picks Baby Lily up and holds her* *Baby Lily: *hugs Mermaid-Alexis* *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles and hugs Baby Lily back, stroking her hand through her hair* *Baby Lily: *smiles, cuddles in Mermaid-Alexis' arms and rests her head on Alexis' breast* *(Just than, Téa comes in as a mermaid too) *Mermaid-Téa: Hi, everyone! *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles widely* *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* Looks like a lot of us have the same idea. *Mermaid-Tea: *smiles* That's right. *DJ: Wow! It's like a mermaid party! *Snowflake: *smiles* Yeah! *Tammy: If we had fish tails, we'd be catfish! *Mermaid-Xion: *giggles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I'm so happy a wot of you awe mewmaids today!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Well, it's the best way for us to stay cool in the heat. *Mermaid-Xion: I was thinking maybe we can have a day at the pool. *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles* Sounds like fun! *DJ: Cool! *Snowflake: As long as we don't get wet. *DJ: True. Still, anything's better than sweating from this heat. *Tammy: Um, hello? *gently blows a cool breeze on DJ* *DJ: *chuckles* Sorry, Tam. Guess i can't think straight in this heat. *Tammy: I wonder what life in the ice age would be... *DJ: Hm... *Jaden: *smiles* Don't worry. We'll live. *Midna: Hope so. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Almost ready! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Snowflake: Can I have some water while I wait? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *gets Snowflake some water* *Snowflake: *smiles* Thank you, Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, Snow. *(Snowflake starts lapping her water) *DJ: *blushes and smiles* *Tammy: *giggles and smiles* Is the heat getting to you, or are you happy to see Snowflake? *DJ: *smiles while blushing* She's so beautiful... *Jaden: *smiles and sighs happily* Young love. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* All done! *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* Awesome! *(Mermaid-Aqua brings over each member's breakfast) *(Soon, everyone starts eating) *Mermaid-Aqua: *takes her seat next to Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *smiles as he eats hash browns* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* How is it, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Tasty. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Nothing but the best for you, my love. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *gets sticky from the syrup* *Mermaid-Alexis: *giggles* You're all sticky again, Lily. *Baby Lily: Sowwy mommy. *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles* It's okay, sweetie. *gets a wet rag and wipes Baby Lily's face* *Baby Lily: Tank you mommy. *Mermaid-Alexis: You're welcome. *Tammy: Can someone pass the butter please? *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles and hands the butter to Tammy* Here you go, little sis. *Tammy: *smiles* Thank you, Xion. *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* You're welcome, Tam. *Baby Lily: *smiles and pokes her finger in Mermaid-Alexis' belly button* Beep! *Mermaid-Alexis: ...! *giggles and smiles* *Baby Lily: *pokes her finger in Mermaid-Alexis' belly button again* Beep beep! *giggles* *Mermaid-Alexis: *giggles and smiles* Having fun? *Baby Lily: Uh huh! *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles* Feel free to poke me as much as you want, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles* My Silly Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(After breakfast...) *Jeffrey: *smiles as he walks to the swimming pool* Time to get into my merman form. *turns into his merman form* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and blushes* So handsome.... *Merman-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *seductively approaches Merman-Jeffrey* *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Mermaid-Aqua: *kisses Merman-Jeffrey on the lips* *Merman-Jeffrey: *kisses Mermaid-Aqua on the lips* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Let's have some fun now! *dives in the pool* *Merman-Jeffrey: *dives in after Mermaid-Aqua* *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* Wait for me!!! *dives in after her parents* *Snowflake: *smiles* *Tammy: Just try not to get us wet please! *Mermaid-Xion: We won't. *DJ: Thank you! *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *crawls her way to the pool* *Mermaid-Alexis: *picks her up* Hold on, Lily. Let's get you into your swimming clothes first. *Baby Lily: Yes mommy. *(Mermaid-Alexis takes Baby Lily to get some swimming clothes on her) *Jaden: *smiles* Take your time, honey! *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* We sure are lucky, big bro. Our wives are hot as mermaids! *Merman-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Yeah. *(Just than, May comes out in HER mermaid-form!) *Mermaid-May: Yooooo-hooooo! Has anyone seen my handsome Jesse yet?!? *Jesse: ...!! *blushes* *Mermaid-May: *giggles* How do I look, dear? *Jesse: *smiles* Wow! You look so beautiful! *Mermaid-May: *smiles* Thank you, Jesse. *kisses him on the lips* *Jesse: *kisses Mermaid-May back on the lips* *Mermaid-May: *smiles and dives in the pool* *Jesse: *jumps in after her* *(A few water drops get on Tammy) *Tammy: Hey! Please watch where you're splashing!! *Jesse: Ooh, sorry about that. *Tammy: It's okay. *DJ: *smiles as he relaxes with Snowflake* *Midna: *finds a chair and relaxes on it* *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *sneaks up behind Merman-Jeffrey and hugs him* Gotcha!!! *Merman-Jeffrey: *laughs* *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles* Catch me and I'll kiss you, dear. *dives underwater* *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles and dives underwater after her* Here i come! *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles far from Merman-Jeffrey* *Merman-Jeffrey: *playfully chases after Mermaid-Aqua* *Mermaid-Xion: *giggles as she watches* *Mermaid-Alexis: *returns with Baby Lily* We're back. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Story 6: At the Land of Departure summit replica *(Aqua arrives at the Land of Departure summit replica) *Aqua: *smiles a bit* It's like reliving a happy memory every time I come here. *(She was followed by Baby Lily) *Aqua: *walks over to a pond of water, takes her boots and stockings off, and dips a foot in the pond* *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* *Aqua: ...! *sees Baby Lily and smiles* Oh! Hello, Lily. I didn't see you there. *Baby Lily: *smiles and reaches her hands out to her* *Aqua: *smiles and picks up Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *cuddles in Aqua's arms* I luv you, Aunt Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* I love you too, my sweet little niece. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Aqua: *looks up at the stars and smiles* *Baby Lily: Pwetty staws. *Aqua: *smiles* They sure are, Lily. I remember looking at them with Terra and Ven. *Baby Lily: Weally? *Aqua: *smiles a bit and nods "yes"* Just like the night before my Mark of Mastery Exam. *Baby Lily: *hugs Aqua to comfort her* *Aqua: I just wish I had them back... *Baby Lily: I'm sworry. *Aqua: ..... *smiles* It's okay, sweetie. As you know, your father reminds me of Ven, and your uncle reminds me of Terra. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(Unknown to them, Jeffrey was sneaking behind them preparing to hug Aqua) *Aqua: So even if they're not here, your father and uncle make Terra and Ven feel more close to me than ever. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Jeffrey: *quickly hugs Aqua from behind her* Surprise! *Aqua: *Shrieks a bit and looks behind her* *Jeffrey: *laughs* *Aqua: *smirks* Very funny, dear! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Gotcha. *Aqua: *still smirking* I'll get you for that! *Jeffrey: Uh oh! *Aqua: *gently tackles Jeffrey and kisses him on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses her back on the lips* *Aqua: *hugs Jeffrey close to her and smiles* I won't be letting you go for a while now, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles as he hugs her back* I know. *Aqua: *smiles* I'm glad you're here with me now, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Baby Lily: *cuddles up with Jeffrey and Aqua and smiles* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. *Aqua: *smiles* Aren't the stars wonderful? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. But you're as beautiful as the stars themselves. *Aqua: *smiles and blushes a bit* Awwwwww, Jeffrey. You're too much. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Story 7: * Story 8: Sun, Slaves and Stuck Day 1 *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she sits on Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Having fun back there? *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* You bet, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I don't know how things could get bettew! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I think i know a way. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yeah? *(Dragon-Jeffrey picks her up by her shirt, gently puts her down on the ground and walks to a very small door. He goes through it and gets stuck very tight on purpose) *Baby Lily: *gasps happily and smiles* Uncwe Jeffwey?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Stuck again. *Baby Lily: *cheers happily as she crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt and hugs it* Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Can I stawt pushing you now, Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go for it, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Big butt big butt! Big butt big butt! Big butt big butt!!! *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *JARVIS Mark II: She'll certainly won't stop pushing you now, sir. We all know that she never tires so easily. *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're right about that. And that's what i love about my niece. Always a cute little bundle of energy. *JARVIS Mark II: Couldn't agree more, sir. Now then, I'll check on your progress every day. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thank you, JARVIS. *JARVIS Mark II: You're welcome, Master Jeffrey. Have fun with Lily. *(Aqua walks down the hallway until she sees Dragon-Jeffrey) *Aqua: *smiles* Felt like getting stuck again, my cuddly dragon? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Aqua: *smiles* Well than, I'll just have to devote my time with you until you get free, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, honey. *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* But first, I better change into something more..... "appropriate" for this. * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures